


阁楼上的恶鬼

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源 恶鬼au ooc警告！
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	阁楼上的恶鬼

在源氏的印象中，他有个哥哥。  
源氏在很小很小的时候似乎碰了家中的什么东西，他的哥哥出来严厉的教训了他一顿，从此他的生活中就出现了哥哥。

“你们都没见过我哥吗？”岛田源氏今年18岁，是岛田家培养的下一任家主。  
“没….没见过”下人在他的询问下瑟缩了一下。  
“那你要是见到他了要赶紧告诉我”源氏嘱咐。下人战战兢兢的退下了。  
“少主的臆想症越来越严重了”两个下人在交头接耳。  
“少主生下来就是独子，哪有什么哥哥啊”  
“家主不带他去看病真的好吗？”  
“不是家主不带他去，是少主自己不去，他觉得自己没有臆症”  
“少主明明是一表人材，怎么得了这样的病”  
“这些事不是我们这些下人可以嚼舌根的”两个下人警惕地看了看周围，假装什么都没有发生的走开了。

岛田源氏患有臆症，他觉得自己有个哥哥。

“哥哥！你在这里啊，我找了你一天了！”源氏打开自己房间的门惊喜的叫了出来。深灰色的恶鬼正坐在他的房间里。  
“我跟你说过不要整天花天酒地，源氏你是岛田家的下任家主”半藏严肃的看着源氏。  
“哥哥我知道，但是那些课程很无聊啊，我白天要上课晚上还要练武不放松一下会憋出病的”源氏扑到了半藏身上像一只猫一样撒娇。  
“放肆！源氏你已经18岁了，是个成年人了！还像个小孩子一样成何体统！”半藏发火，露出了嘴里的獠牙。  
“我也就和哥哥撒娇！我在其他人面前会做好少主的！”源氏丝毫不恐惧半藏的反驳。  
“你也该有所收敛了，不要让父亲头疼”半藏扯下在他身上乱摸的源氏叹气。  
“好的，哥哥我知道了！不过哥哥你白天都去哪里了？我怎么找不到你？”源氏疑惑的看着半藏。  
“白天不要找我，父亲大人有任务交给我所以我白天都不在”半藏听见询问愣了一下，但他很快回答了源氏的话。“不要在白天找我”半藏再次叮嘱。  
“哥哥我知道了”源氏虽然很不解但他并没有追问  
“哥哥今天住在我这里吗？我长大之后就再也没有和你一起睡过了”源氏用期待的眼神看着半藏。  
“你把今天学习的内容跟我讲一遍，今天习的武给我演示一遍，我满意了就睡在你这里”半藏丝毫不让步。  
“好吧”源氏露出了为难的表情，但为了和哥哥一起睡，他还是用尽了浑身解数。  
一夜无梦  
第二天一大早，半藏已经消失不见。  
“我怎么又没在哥哥离开前醒过来呢？”明明已经有了一身武艺却仍无法追踪哥哥的行踪，这让源氏很是气馁。  
“哥哥，你是存在的吧，我没有病吧”源氏将手放在半藏躺过的地方想要确认些什么，但床铺一片冰凉，只有他刚刚放进去的手是温暖的。  
“我真的病了吗？”源氏喃喃自语。

岛田源氏有个从不会在早上出现的哥哥。

初春，花村中开满了粉红的樱花，樱花瓣在风中飘落又被风卷起在空中打着旋随后落入泥土中归于沉静。源氏看着满天的樱花忽然回忆起了自己的童年。他的童年中充满了哥哥的身影。

樱花树下，小小的孩童手中拿着木质的刀眼里含着泪水一个人练习刀法  
“为什么只有我一个人练习？为什么剑术师父让我一个人领会？父亲能不能和我一起练习？”小小的源氏曾经央求父亲，但因为家主太过繁忙被拒绝了。  
“好寂寞，好无聊”源氏一下一下挥着刀。  
“刀不是这么用的”忽然间一双大手握住了他握刀的手。  
“哥哥？”源氏看向手的主人。  
“下盘要稳，手上力道要足，挥刀的时候不要动用身体的力量.”半藏纠正了他的姿势。  
“对打时手腕要灵活，双手持刀劈斩的力量会很大，但劈斩之后要保证站稳，身体不要前倾”半藏将源氏的身体摆正，一下一下的给他演示如何用刀。  
“哥哥不和我对打吗？”源氏问。  
半藏愣住了，他摇了摇头。“我已经发誓不再用刀了。”  
源氏没有问原因，只是在半藏的监督下练习了整整一上午。  
“只要有哥哥在我就是幸福的”他想。  
后来每当他练习武艺半藏就会出现，半藏给他演示如何用弓箭，怎样拧弦。年幼的源氏被半藏高超的弓术惊的一愣一愣，但无论他如何练习都无法做到像半藏一样优秀。  
“哥哥是最优秀的”源氏心中想。  
“哥哥为什么不继承家业呢？”源氏在休息的时候问道“明明比我要优秀”  
半藏沉默，他立在樱花树下给源氏留下了一个背影。  
“哥哥很悲伤”源氏觉得。  
“我是一个罪人，罪人是无法继承神龙之力的”半藏沉默许久终于开口。  
“哥哥明明那么温柔！怎么会是罪人？”源氏试探性的抱住了半藏，半藏并没有甩开他，只是摸了摸他的头。“你不需要知道，源氏尽快成长为独当一面的男子汉吧”半藏叹息。  
年幼的源氏并不懂半藏这句叹息的话语究竟是什么意思，但长大后他觉得自己开始懂了。  
“哥哥出现次数越来越少了”曾经在白天也陪在他身边的半藏如今只会在夜晚出现了。  
“哥哥会不会有一天丢下我消失不见呢？”源氏盯着眼前飘落的烟花，恍惚间看到了当年那个站立在樱花树下的伟岸背影。  
“哥哥真的只是我臆想中的存在吗？”源氏抱住了头。  
“少主，该吃药了”面无表情的下人端来了白色的药丸和水在一边静静站立。  
“我没有病！你给我下去！”源氏吼着想打翻药丸。下人迅速的躲过。  
“这是家主的吩咐，少主请不要让家主为难”下人冷冷的说。  
源氏接过药丸吞了下去，他脸上带着凄惨的笑意。“我没有病”他说，随后大笑。  
“我真的有个哥哥”大笑着，源氏落了泪。  
“少主怕是要疯魔了”下人在心中叹气，但表面上仍是面无表情。  
“感谢少主的配合，我这就给家主回话”下人鞠躬，消失在了转角的黑暗中。源氏蜷缩成一团。

源氏坚信他有个哥哥，但所有人都说他疯了。

源氏翘掉了今天的所有课把自己在房间中关了一天，入夜半藏准时出现在了源氏的房间里。  
“源氏你今天又翘课了？这样你以后要怎么继承岛田家！”半藏严厉的训斥源氏。  
“哥哥？”源氏仍缩在角落里，并没有像往常一样扑上来撒娇。  
“源氏你怎么了？”半藏敏锐的察觉到源氏的异常，他把源氏从阴影中拽到了灯光下。  
“哥哥，你是真实的吗？”源氏的手抚上了半藏的胸膛。  
“我没有病吧，哥哥不是我幻想中的存在吧”他感受着半藏身体传来的温度随后又咧开了嘴。“哥哥是温暖的！哥哥明明在这里，哥哥怎么可能不存在？”他紧紧抱住了半藏。  
看着眼前陷入混乱的源氏，半藏垂下了眼。  
“还以为能陪你更久一点”他想。  
“源氏”半藏将源氏从身上扯了下来，他掐住源氏的脸凝视着他的眼睛直到看到源氏双眼清明。  
“你听好了，源氏，我不是你的哥哥”  
源氏不敢置信的睁大了眼睛。

岛田源氏觉得自己可能真的是疯了。

半藏在他眼前褪去了人类的外貌变成了灰色的恶鬼。  
“源氏你没有哥哥，我在这里是因为你童年时和我的约定”他点了一下源氏的额头，源氏混沌的记忆忽然变的清明起来。  
幼年时源氏曾经闯进了岛田家的神秘阁楼，然后他遇到了作为恶鬼的半藏。  
“哥哥？”幼年的源氏什么都不懂，他对半藏毫不畏惧。  
“陪我玩！”源氏拽住半藏的衣襟。  
半藏对这个小不点本来是不耐烦的，但那声哥哥唤起了他还作为人时的记忆，曾经也有一个人像春光般明媚，如灵雀般跳脱。他唤他“哥哥”  
“我如果当你的哥哥，你可以付出什么代价呢？”半藏问源氏。  
“哥哥！”源氏年纪太小无法回答他的话只是高兴的拍着手。  
“代价等你长大我再收取吧”半藏无奈的摸着源氏的头。  
那天之后，源氏有了一个别人都看不到的哥哥。

“哥哥你要走了吗？我还没付出代价！你可不可以不要离开我？”源氏慌乱的央求，他又扑到了半藏身上，丝毫不怕他恶鬼的样子。  
“你已经察觉了，我必须要离开”半藏不为所动。  
“那我要付出的代价是什么？你能不能带我一起走？”源氏紧紧抱住半藏，他既悲伤又快乐，快乐的是他没有疯，他真的有一个哥哥即使他的哥哥是恶鬼，但今天之后他就真的再也没有哥哥了。“哥哥你能不能不要走。”  
“源氏”半藏叹气“你是人类，我注定不能带你走。”  
“当初答应做你的哥哥是因为我也曾有个弟弟，他和你很像。但当时的我没办法接受他跳脱的性子和散漫的态度，最终决裂，我杀了他。”半藏的表情变得悲伤。“后来我一直在后悔，我无法原谅自己伤害了自己的弟弟，龙神无法接受罪恶之人，我最终堕为了恶鬼。”  
“你和他太像了，我不会两次夺走我弟弟的生命，所以我会取走别的东西作为代价”他看着迷茫又悲伤的源氏。  
“明早我就会离开，但今晚我还是你的哥哥”他温柔的抚上了源氏的脸颊慢慢将他推倒在地。  
半藏吻住源氏，恶鬼的獠牙刺破了源氏的嘴唇，他的舌头在源氏的口腔内灵活的挑逗，源氏的皮肤浮起了淡淡的粉红，他们褪去对方的衣物，在满室的悲伤中相拥，缠绵。

岛田源氏的哥哥是阁楼上的恶鬼

清晨，半藏果然失去了踪迹，只有身上的酸痛和痕迹证明了半藏昨晚确实存在过。“哥哥”源氏呜咽，从今天起他真的没有哥哥了。  
后来，半藏再也没出现过，源氏本以为半藏拿走的代价是他的身体，但时间流逝,他发现更重要的东西在一点一点流失。  
“半藏你果然是恶鬼”又一个孤单的夜晚，源氏将自己蜷成了一团。他的心随着半藏的离开一起走了。  
“哥哥，我喜欢你”源氏现在才明白半藏的离开对他来说究竟有多痛彻心扉，他没有拿走任何代价，这就是岛田源氏所承受的最大代价。

岛田家的少主病好了，这是一个好消息，但他们的少主变的无比冰冷，像一个空壳子。他现在是完美的杀手，完美的岛田家继承人。  
“可这样真的好吗？”家里的下人对源氏的改变忧心多过惊喜。  
源氏在阁楼上呆着的时间越来越长，他只是坐着，一言不发，因为无论搜索哪里都不会有半藏存在的痕迹。  
长久的静默后，源氏睁开了双眼，他冰冷的脸上出现了坚定的神情。  
“哥哥，如果你不肯接受身为人类的我，那就让我也化身修罗。”  
岛田源氏带上了赤般若的面具。


End file.
